The great and secret shows
by riridevimon
Summary: The Trix, while being hunted down like dogs, kill time by telling stories about the Winx Club.


It was silent, the old room was musty and the air was stale. Normally this was an ideal atmosphere for the three sisters but the was not a normal moment, they were on the run as their last master had failed and now the public was out for blood.

The "leader", Penelope "Icy" Trix, was leaning against the windows off to one corner staring through the thick dust out at the dimmed lights of the search parties. The "brains", Darcy Trix, was laying on a couch flipping through an old book left behind by the original owner of the building not really caring about the situation happening around them. The "brawn", Stacy "Stormy" Trix, was pacing back and forth slowly unnerving trying to not to show it and failed. They all had spent the last few hours pent up in the same room, ready to go off at the drop of a hat.

"Those stupid pixies." Icy growled, Darcy sighed while Stormy rolled her eyes. The same words had came out of her mouth several times in the last hour.

"Can you say anything else?"

"What did you say?" the air around the room had grown quite cold as the ice witch spun on her heels, her eyes landed on Stormy who as well was glaring back. Darcy saw the situation was on the brink of critical, and if those two began to tear into each other the search party will find them.

_And this time they are prepared to shoot to kill,_ Darcy thought while quickly getting off of the couch and getting in between. "Ladies, ladies."

"Get out of the way, Darc." Icy growled.

"Stay out of this." Stormy was practically foaming at the mouth.

"You know, just because we cannot torture those pixies physically, does not mean we cannot torture them verbally." Darcy smiled, they both were curious.

(-)(-)(-)

Clank.

(-)(-)(-)

The corridors of Alfea were dim and empty, many of the students and staff had left for a concert in Magix leaving a few students behind due to academic probation. One such student was Musa Threndory, who was wondering down the hall half lost in thought.

Turning the corner she stopped when something had caught her sight, it was out of the corner of his eye. There was a light streaming through a doorway into the darken hallway, from the angle the music fairy could see the bare wall. Stepping closer, carefully leaning around to look into the room she saw a bare room. The walls were pure white as well as the floor, the only thing of interest was the soda machine sitting in the of the back.

Was this here before? Could she go in? Was this a teacher's lounge?

All these questions jumbled about the young music fairy's head while looking around searching for signs of life but found none. With a hand in one pocket feeling the coins as her tongue rolled around her mouth feeling a bit dry, all she has to do was duck in and out.

Stepping in the low rumble of the Soda machine greeted her, the machine's bright red shell was inviting and surveying the buttons to the side there were a few choices. Musa quickly deposited her coins, picked a soda - almost at random - and quickly scooped up the can before turning. She was not supposed to leave her dorm and the last thing she wanted was to be caught.

**Clank.**

Musa had stopped in mid-step then turned to the soda machine, it sat there running while something sat in the tray. Curious she step closer, peering down she saw a can of soda was laying in the middle of the tray. With a cautious hand after searching around her she reached in, pulling out another can of soda Musa wonder if this was ether her lucky day or a trap laid by some teacher.

Now a can richer and ready to head back to her dorm Musa had just ready to leave when she heard it.

**Clank.**

Musa stood at the threshold of the door, she wanted to leave and something deep inside of her screamed at her to leave. To get away from this, something was wrong. But Musa silent that nagging voice by turning, another can was laying there tray. Stepping towards the machine she looked at the two cans, thirsty and really not wanting to get caught she shoved both cans into her baggy pants and grabbed the third.

Popping one can open, she raise it up to her lips. With her foot halfway of the room when she stopped, the feeling had struck hard as the bile had came up. lurching forward she spat out the foul liquid, knowing that it was too good to be true the young fairy silently cursed herself out while wiping her mouth. All of a sudden she stopped, her eyes had caught something wrong.

Her hands were covered with blood, looking down at the can she could see droplets around the edge of the can. Dropping the can the red liquid poured across the white floor, a pool began to form at her feet while she stared in disbelief.

**Clank.**

Musa turned, there was now another can laying in the tray. Waiting for her, almost taunting her. The urge to run was over powering but her feet were rooted to the spot, she could not tear herself away from the scene.

**Clank.**

Musa found herself mentally screaming at her body to move despite it's ignoring the commands, she had forced her legs to stagger back. Slowly, Musa felt for the exit while keeping her eyes on the soda machine.

**Clank.**

The music fairy's heart was now in her throat, she wanted out of there and she wanted out now. Turning on her heels Musa had stepped back, her body was shaking and threatening to collapse. There was no way this was real, it was ether an illusion or a dream.

**Clank.**

Whipping around she saw more cans piling in the tray, threatening to roll out.

**Clank.**

A can had fallen to the floor, it stayed at the foot of the machine. Musa felt sick as she lean into the wall, slowly sliding down. The can has hair covering most of it, while it most likely it could have been human hair Musa was not concerned nor willing to find out.

**Thunk.**

Musa laid against the wall, the object had rolled out of the tray and landed on the other can, the bile rose up in her throat as her eyes fixated upon the object as it rolled slowly towards her. An eek slipped out of her mouth as the object had stopped at her feet, it just laid there.

The object was the same size and shape of a soda can but it was, fleshy and pale, it was not what Musa was staring at though. It was the close eye at the very edge of the top of the can, swallowing hard she watched as the eye shot open.

In the reflection of the milky glazed eye Musa saw her own reflection, it was all she could stare at.

(-)(-)(-)

"I tell you the security said she was in this hall." Mr. Helitash, a substitute teacher and discipline officer, lead Mrs. Grinzelda down the hall.

"Well she just didn't disappear into thin air," the irritated woman snapped while crossing her arms. The two kept on walking on down the hall, never really stopping anywhere in the roomless hall.

But if they had, they would have noticed a single empty can sitting on the floor.

**Clank.**


End file.
